Dashing Or Dashed - Incsight Series 01
by eisceire
Summary: A minor skirmish occurs just after the Incredibles have turned legit and are still finding their way as a team. A look at Team Dynamics. All Inc Fic Tales read solo but add to a big pic, It is: Incsight on early legit days & Shadows on later woes & Twostep on final Mr Parr. Has O.C - generic goons.


**Dash was incredible, invincible, irrepressible, irresistible. He and his pop were the two of the team most likely to fling themselves into an affray and come out winning and be ever more worshipped by a new world of fans. He loved the action and attention and was hardly ever alert to the full danger.**

**Syndrome might have been a sick and sour scoundrel but he'd been smart too and left little to chance. Besides his omnidroids and uberwench he'd also assembled a back-up, mop-up mob equipped with the devious and devilish devices he'd invented. Their leader even sported a battlesuit of the omnimetal. **

**With Syndrome gone they'd all gone freelance; it was only just after the Underminer Upset that they made their play; their ploy being that they could clean Metroville out from under the Incredibles, as the team would still be feeling tired and toneless from tackling the Underminer. **

**They'd got that wrong as the Incredibles came down on them like an Avalanche in the Alps. But they were tough, trained and tooled up. Elastigirl was out of the fight from the start as a hightech taser quickly reduced her to a rubberband that'd been stretched to far. Mr Incredible was pounding it out with the leader which, in Dash's view, left him as the only one to tackle the rest of the gang.**

**It was a tricky task as they'd spread out in disciplined formation and were filling the floor of the town museum that they were fighting in with a flood of plasma fire. Luckily all of the onlookers had been safely secured in a sidegallery so they were safe. They were also what Dash desired the most; an appreciative audience. Dash dived, ducked, drove himself as fast as he could not to be fried by the flames. Every so often he felt the warmth of the weapons tickle him but he always accelerated away before any real harm could be done. **

**He hoped that Vi was taking good care of mom; he'd have to wrap this up fast to find out how they were doing and he had just the dodge to do it. He couldn't close with the crooks for fear of being flambéed but he could use spurts of super speed in these fairly close quarters to unbalance and upset them and send them off their feet. It was an amazingly effective tactic, as every time a gunsel went down their gun unfailingly ended under some museum stand.**

**In short order he had the seven scoundrels all sprawled on the ground and then bound with a fire hose. He took a breather then and took in the battle his pop was still in. Mr Incredible seemed to have entirely the upper hand in his battle as the crook's combat suit was to cumbersome to do much whatever it added to endurance and strength for the man inside it. Already all of his armaments had been crushed and rendered useless by Mr Incredible and the superhero was using his slight advantage in strength and his great advantage in agility to toss, tumble and trash the thug almost at a whim. **

**The one thing that he couldn't do however was bring the combat to a climax as the omnimetal stayed stubbornly impervious to his best blows. That was until the hero must have finally eroded some essential circuit inside, as the suit swelled up from within and cracked outwards; leaving the crook inside utterly vulnerable and very quick to surrender and accept he'd been vanquished.**

**Dash exulted; a quick, clean convincing win for Team Incredible again; another notch on his gun as it were. His mom seemed to be pulling herself together too, quite literally, so that was another score to their side, which only left Vi who hadn't stayed with their mom as she should have done; so where was she. The answer was back by the stairwell leading down from their rooftop battlescene. **

**She looked a wreck: red, flushed, sweating, breathing heavily — even though she'd not been in the fight at all and now she was flanked by the last two louts they'd overlooked and who were having a fine time tasering his sis so her body jolted and spasmed till she hung limp between them, She had barely uttered a sound through all of it but it was apparent she was in agony and altogether at the mercy of the mercenaries.**

**Which gave their ultimatum all the more weight; either all of them walked out the fight as free men or the Incredibles would be arranging a funeral. It was a standoff: Elastigirl still couldn't stand solidly enough to strike, Mr Incredible had his arms full of the felon he'd just felled. Dash couldn't even dash forward, as he found himself standing behind a firebucket that he'd be sure to stumble over if he made a move. It was a strategic slip that his sis might not survive; how stupid to be stopped by a simple bucket of sand.**

**Sand? Sand! Before he'd even completely considered the consequences Dash had booted the bucket with all the speed he could summon. The bucket flew up and forward even if not so very far witht he weight that was in it. The sand though sped on it's way; to become a sandstorm that battered and blinded the bandits just long enough for Dash and his da to dive in and do for the dacoits. It ended up by Dash standing triumphant over two felled foes and Mr Incredible cradling a crushed Violet in his arms.**

**Dash did wish so much they wouldn't keep taking Violet out on their missions: she just made things that much harder, slowed him down and showed him up. Even the one time where he and Violet had won out over Bomb Voyage on their ownsome he'd spent all of the fight out in the open facing the onslaught while she'd vanished away and only come out once she'd found a stunt to let them win out. **

**He had even heard mom and pop talking abut the selfsame thing (hard not to as they never kept their voices soft during spats) and pop protesting that they were doing nobody any good by taking a girl along to a firefight; not when all that she had in her repertoire were some fallback defensive tricks. So far their mom had won the day with the argument that they were one team and it had to be a team of all of them. Dash wished for the day his da would win out and he himself wouldn't have to struggle so much to keep his sis sound and secure.**

**Strangely his sis was having similar thoughts as she swung back to awareness. Though she wasn't so unkind as to wish Dash away she loathed how he was lapping up the lionisation of the onlookers. Whose forcefield had saved Dash from being a burnt brother? Whose invisible body had tripped over the thugs and torn away their weapons?. Then again who'd popped a force bubble inside of the exoskeleton and expanded it to pop the suit and give her pop the opening he needed? **

**The cost of that clandestine combat didn't come cheap either; she'd soaked up the brunt of the burning rather than her brother and bust a gut to keep the goons off their toes and gunless. The second after that she'd had to switch her attention and concentration over to the impasse Mr Incredible was in. It wasn't any wonder she'd been caught out by the final two felons; she'd been worn down and wiped out — the perfect prey by that point. **

**It always went that way; she'd burn herself out doing her best then get beat up and bailed out. Not there was any point flagging any of that up to her family; if she was going to be invisible to the Incredibles — if they all gazed through her and gave her neither trust nor kudos she didn't see why she shouldn't treat them the same. **

**Bro and Sis both in their own ways wished that Little Miss Disappear could disappear.**


End file.
